


Rewind

by thegreencarousel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Flashback, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreencarousel/pseuds/thegreencarousel
Summary: The past is sweeter pasture.It is one of those cliched phrases that popped into his head during the most impromptu moments, when he is blindsided and scrabbling to land on his feet. Moments like this, with half of his face burnt and his visor blasted clean off his face, his vision severely compromised and shouts of retreat in the forgotten earpiece ringing in his ears. But even his diminished eyesight couldn't ignore what was in front of him."Gabriel?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure if I've skipped some tags like an injury or scarring warning perhaps for Gabriel's face but I did make it aesthetically pleasing scarring not gruesome scarring so I think that's fine? If not let me know so I can change it!


End file.
